Dramione, A new start
by Moonstone14
Summary: Draco and Hermione are accidently locked in the school library, read what happens between the two of them (the year is not specified but it's somewhere between 5th and 6th year) PS: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling :)


"Miss Granger, I believe you understand that you cannot stay in library all night, it's getting late" said Madam Pince making Hermione look up from the book she was busy reading.

"I suggest you gather your belongings and head up to your dormitories"

'But I like it here the most why won't you let me stay besides Harry and Ron are practicing Quidditch I'd rather study till late', she wanted to say that but instead she said, "oh I'm sorry but I have written permission from Professor McGonagall, here"

She rummaged through her robes' pocket and took a folded piece of parchment. Madam Pince read it thoroughly and looked at Hermione through her spectacles  
"Very well, you can stay here as long as you desire, I'm headed to Hogsmeade for some work and it might take me 2-3 hours and that'd be probably past your bedtime, but you have Professor McGonagall's permission so It's not much of a problem"

"No problem I'll be here when you come I have to read all this" she waved a hand towards the pile of books scattered on the desk.

"Good luck Miss Granger and please take care no one should enter the library whilst I'm gone It's only you here In fact I'll lock the doors"  
She sounded anxious as if leaving her newly born baby with Hermione, "I'll take care of it madam Pince and you may lock the doors I have no desire to leave till you return" she said politely.

When she was all alone in the library she couldn't help her excitement on having so much time to study and look for books without being laughed at or disturbed. She started reading Advanced Transfiguration and working on her assignment McGonagall had assigned her.

She was taking out another book for transfiguration and she heard footsteps in the library from her opposite direction. Madam Pince said I'm alone, alarmingly she pulled out her wand "who...who's there?" She heard herself stammering. 'Be brave Hermione it could be a student invading, to get some particular book or something besides, the doors are locked'; a voice spoke in back of her mind, her own voice.

She came closer to one of the bookshelf, from where she heard the footsteps coming and for a moment she saw a shadow of a tall boy as he came nearer her mouth fell open standing there in front of her was "Draco?" she was utterly baffled hearing her voice addressing him with his first name, 'Since when did they come on first name terms?' She gave him a scowling look

"Malfoy" she corrected.

"Didn't know I'd ran up to you Granger" he said quietly,

"Well I'm the one whose always found here so I should say I didn't expect to see you here" she said steadily  
"Oh yeah I nearly forgot miss know it all Granger spends half of her time in library so I thought maybe I should sneak up to..." he said with mock surprise

"Stop it Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She didn't know why she was asking him this but it sounded the right thing to ask.

"What do we do in libraries, Granger?" he said, his voice husky

"Anyway, I'm leaving already I can't stand you more than this I suppose" he said wearily.

A pang of pain ran through Hermione's body, why was she hurt at his words? He's Draco Malfoy; he likes bullying muggleborns and making people feel inferior and bad. 'Be strong in front of him,' she told herself.

"Me neither but you don't have much choice Madam Pince is out and she left me here because I didn't want to leave so early and we didn't know you were here too she went out locking the doors"  
She said calmly but she had no idea where the calm had came from.

"What you're telling me is that I have to spend a while here in the library with you?" He chuckled, she never heard him laugh like this, 'Is he happy about it? Or is it's another act of this mocker?'

"I think so. Now please excuse me while I continue what I'm exactly here to do and I suggest you should do the same"  
she decided it was better to get back to reading than talk to Malfoy.

"I'm done that's why I said I was leaving but now stuck here for I don't know how long" he said leaning on the desk next to him.

"3 hours to be precise" she pointed out.

"Oh great just what I wanted for this evening stuck up in a library for 3 hours with none other than a mud... Granger" he gestured towards her like presenting her to the audience.

"Shut up Malfoy and what was that you were doing up here? it must be something important or you'd never step in library at this time in the first place" she concluded but was mildly disturbed by the fact that he stopped himself from calling her a mudblood. Malfoy, who never missed a chance to insult her didn't do it now. She was uncertain what to think about it.

"I was in the restricted section" he said quietly.

"But you need..."  
"I had Shape's permission" he cut her before she could complete her sentence.

"Right, that's why we didn't notice you were here" she frowned  
"By the way what did you need you from the restricted section?" she asked genuinely curious.

"A book obviously" he snapped at her.

This wasn't quite assuring but she knew he won't tell her more and she already needed to look for the work that McGonagall had assigned her. So, she decided to ignore the guy in Slytherin robes and got back to her desk reading her half finished book.

She could feel his movements even from a distance, he was briskly walking from one bookshelf to the other as if he was bored and wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. She watched him from the corner of her eyes he was coming straight at her, his right hand holding a copy of the daily prophet and other brushing his platinum blond hair, his profile was amazing she thought, high cheekbones, straight nose, gray eyes with long blond lashes making shadows under his pale skin and the curve of his lips...

"Are you plotting my murder, Granger?"  
He asked tilting his head to see her face clearly. She was bewildered, how could she be so stupid staring Draco Malfoy like he's some...

"Why you always frowning?" She heard him say coming closer towards her desk  
"Yeah I was plotting your murder right here right now as you seem alone without your puppets today "

She cupped her face in both her hands and resting her elbows on the desk she tried a bitter tone but heard her voice coming as if she was enjoying the scene.

"Yeah? Like I can't take you alone, you don't have your bodyguards to stand up against you here, I imagine what weasel might say about you being locked with me here" he looked astoundingly amused at his comment.

"They know I don't need them to protect me, you however, look for yourself. Remember that punch in 3rd year? How's your nose?"  
She pointed a finger towards his face, smirking

"I couldn't forget that" he said quietly looking away from her.

'What? Did I hurt him that bad? Why do I feel bad about it?' She shoved her thoughts away,standing up from her chair she said,

"I..."

''Can I sit here?" He cut her off before she could say anything.

"Oh err okay" great she thought now you sit with Mr. I'm-so-irresistible her. What would Harry and Ron think of her? They're going to freak out big time.

"Bullocks" she said aloud

"What?" Malfoy was now sitting next to her examining his paper

"I err why you wanted to sit with me anyway?" She was just trying to sound less awkward than she felt but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Because I wanted you're help with homework" he said  
She raised her eyebrows and he burst out laughing

"why Granger? Why can't I sit with you when you're the only person available at the moment?"

She was taken aback 'so that's why', the inner voice spoke, 'he's just passing time.'  
"Right, I actually thought you'd never prefer sitting with a mudblood even if I'm the last person left in this world " she said through gritted teeth

"Don't say that" he said softly "I didn't mean that, I want to sit with you because why should it be something that bad to you? Huh?"

"Please try and act all good, I know you can never act like a normal person'' she said without looking at him.

"Can't you talk to me like you do with a normal person? Make me feel normal" His voice was desperate

'what? Is he really Draco Malfoy? He's making it up now'; she wanted to believe her inner thoughts but shoved them aside.

''I know you're bluffing Malfoy shove off'' she said at last,

''What if I'm not'' he barely whispered

"Normal? You never wanted to be normal you always thought that you're superior to others a pureblood a proud rich guy bullying anyone you want. Why should I believe you?" her face reddening with anger,

'I won't let him play those dirty games with me'

She was not angry but these were the questions she always wanted to ask him. There was a long pause before he said;

"I was brought up that way and sometimes I feel sorry for being this person and hate him more than I want to admit. OK? That's it! But I guess why would you want to believe it aren't you guys taught to hate people like me?"

''No, we're never taught to hate even people like you Malfoy'' she couldn't think of anything else to say

''Then what's stopping you from believing me?'' he asked

''You…you acting like this whole new non arrogant Draco Malfoy, I don't know how to believe you….'' she wasn't angry anymore but still couldn't stop herself from wondering.

"I know that's right you shouldn't trust me all of a sudden after all the horrible things I've done to you" he said finally, " But I wanted to say all this to you from quite some time, I just didn't get a chance" he looked her straight in the eyes and she couldn't help but think…  
"This is it. He's sorry for being the obnoxious Draco Malfoy may be he's changing may be…"

She hadn't realized they were looking at each other like something passed between them an understanding. She reached for his hands ,lying on top of scattered notes and old daily prophet papers, she held him tight and give it a reassuring squeeze that meant

''I believe you''

He took it away hastily and looked at her,  
"Can you...you know be my friend?" Her eyes were searching for lies and mockery in his but they were bright with hope. He wanted her as a friend! That's saying something he's not the same guy.

"Of course I can..." she heard her voice

She wanted to see him as a better person she promised him she'd listen to him whatever he has to say. Another pact was made between them that no one should know about their friendship. They talked there for hours and Hermione hadn't done her assignment either.  
'I can do it tomorrow' she thought. For today she made Draco Malfoy her friend. They talked, read and laughed together she felt so light and happy. She didn't have to dictate him or be the big girl in front of him he just made her as comfortable as anyone else could.  
"I think it's time, madam Pince would be coming soon" Hermione checked her watch

"I wish she didn't" said Draco

"Yeah so that we could be locked here all night huh?" Suddenly feeling nervous at her own question

"Sounds good" he muttered

"I'm hungry I'm here since past 6 hours" she was hungry and it helped her change the subject

"I can help you there" he held her hand and stood up

"What..." Before she could say anything he took out an apple from his robes pockets and gave it to her  
"Well I don't really like sharing my apple with anyone but since you're an exception...my new friend" his lips twitching in a smile

She touched it to her lips and she took a bite. He gingerly wiped juice dripping from the corner of her lips. She held out the apple and said,

"Would you like a bite? It's really quite good."

"What?" he said with surprise "Really, Granger! Are you trying to kill me?"  
The words flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

The smile faded from her lips. She said, "You don't have to act so disgusted. I don't have Mudblood germs, I'm sorry I offended you by asking."

He looked up at her. She was about to take another bite of the apple he grabbed her wrist. She glared at him but he brought both their hands toward his mouth and he took a large bite of the apple. She merely stared at him, his expression unreadable. He kept her wrist tightly in his grasp, and brought her hand to his mouth for a second bite but she felt one tooth slip against her finger.

"I love apples" he said his voice deliciously juicy just like his apple.

"Merlin's beard Malfoy you're impossible"  
how could he try to seduce her like that? But nonetheless he succeeded.  
"Impossible? Really? That's what you think Granger" He was looking at her with mild expressions, flashing a gorgeous smile at her and she leaned to put the core in her bag and held his hand.  
''I think we should check if she's back here, let's go"  
"Wait...when I will see you again?" He asked  
she looked at him, this was exactly what she wanted to know.  
"This wasn't our first and last meeting obviously I'll see you tomorrow, but right now we need to hide you so that madam Pince won't notice your presence"  
she whispered urgently because she could hear the voices outside.  
She felt so good seeing him smile, she was definitely going to see him again.


End file.
